Gerome
Not to be confused with a similar name shared with the Fire Emblem Gaiden character, Jerome. Gerome (ジェローム Jerōmu, Jerome in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is Cherche's son from the future. Gerome can potentially be the brother of Morgan. His birthday is September 1st. He is voiced by Orion Acaba in the English version. Profile Gerome thinks meddling with the past is not a great idea and that destiny cannot be changed. In truth, his only intention by coming into the past was to release Minerva to be with her kind, as she is the last wyvern in the future. His supports reveal that he is overly shy, and wears a mask and acts on his own to conceal it, but is more likely to get lonely than the normal person. He lent the mask Lucina wears to hide her identity. His dragon mount is a version of his mother's mount Minerva, brought back from the future. His support with Cherche reveals that his parents in the future were out being heroes for their country, but left him all alone, and by the time he was finally able to understand their actions or what they were doing, they were already dead. Firmly believing that his current parents are not his real parents, he refers to them both by their names, though as their bonds build, he eventually calls them mom and dad. Like the other children the only memento he has left is his mother's ring. He gets the worst sleep out of everyone in the army. In his paralogue a bandit, Morristan entered the Valmese Wyvern Valley to round up Wyverns to sell. Gerome is approached by a local villager to help, but he refuses. However, Chrom's army arrives to help the villagers. Cherche enters the battlefield and the two eventually talk, though Gerome initially refuses to fight, Cherche manages to convince him to at least fight for this battle. After the battle Cherche talks to Gerome to introduce Mineverva to his wyvern mount. As Cherche compares Minerva to his wyvern she discovers that the two are identical, in fact that the are the same Wyvern. Gerome shows her his ring, her exact same ring. Gerome wishes that the two never encountered each other as he only came back in time to release Minerva back into the wild. When Cherche asks why, Gerome refuses to lose his parents a second time, but Cherche commends him for being so strong despite losing his parents. For the time being, Gerome joins Chrom's army. In his parent's supports he initially refuses to interact with them. With Cherche, she asks him to train her to ride Minerva better. Gerome slowly warms up to his mother but still calls her by name. Though on some event tiles with her, he will call her Mother. In his support with his father, he slips so general care, though mostly regarding Minerva, which his father uses to tease him a bit. In the final support he stops calling his father by his name and calls him Father, though only for that one instance. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Wyvern Rider |10 |13 |8+2 |0 |4 |8 |5 |5 |1 |8 | Strength +2 Tantivy | Axe- C | Steel Axe Concoction |} *Note: These are his absolute base stats. The actual base stats follow this formula: [(Cherche's current stats - Cherche's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Gerome's absolute base stats] / 3 + Gerome's class base stats Growth Rates *Note: These growth rates are for his default class. The Avatar as father *Note: These are the default growth rates. |98% |73% |23% |53% |51% |45% |48% |18% |} Frederick as father |105% |73% |15% |55% |51% |40% |51% |18% |} Virion as father |96% |73% |21% |55% |55% |40% |46% |20% |} Stahl as father |101% |75% |15% |53% |50% |43% |55% |15% |} Vaike as father |105% |76% |15% |56% |51% |41% |51% |13% |} Kellam as father |101% |73% |16% |55% |51% |38% |56% |21% |} Lon'qu as father |98% |71% |18% |58% |56% |45% |46% |18% |} Ricken as father |101% |66% |23% |51% |50% |48% |48% |20% |} Gaius as father |101% |75% |16% |56% |55% |38% |46% |16% |} Donnel as father *Note: This is without Good Growths taken into account |101% |75% |16% |55% |55% |53% |50% |16% |} Gregor as father |105% |73% |15% |55% |50% |41% |51% |15% |} Libra as father |100% |68% |23% |56% |51% |41% |46% |21% |} Henry as father |100% |71% |23% |56% |53% |40% |51% |18% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Cherche *Gerome's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can be Gerome's Father) *Inigo *Laurent *Morgan (Only if Gerome is his father) Reclassing Base classes *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Inheritance from Cherche Gerome cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Troubadour - Valkyrie The Avatar as Father *All other possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Thief Donnel as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Villager Gregor as Father *Mercenary *Barbarian *Thief Libra as Father *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Thief *Dark Mage *Barbarian In Game Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"I snuck in some practice. You'd think I would be beyond that by now..." (weapon exp) Level Up Quotes *"You seem pleased as well, Minerva." (6+ stats up) *"This changes nothing... but it does feel good." (4-5 stats up) *"It's a start" (2-3 stats up) Class Change Quote *"...Anything to attain greater power." Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Go..." *"Ready?" *"Keep it together..." *"Clean this up..." *"Win this..." Dual Strike *"Enough..." Support Block *"Not today!" Critical *"This is farewell!" *"All must end!" *"Move..." *"Embrace your fate!" Healed *"Thanks..." Parter Defeated Enemy *"That was mine..." *"Don't fight my battles..." Enemy Defeated *"Hmph" *"Accept your fate..." *"Naturally..." *"Pathetic..." Trivia *Gerome's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 was first released in Japan. Etymology Jerome probably comes from Saint Jerome. Gerome is a French variant of the name. Gallery File:jerome.jpg|Gerome's portrait in Awakening. File:Jerome nomask.jpg|Gerome without his mask. File:Jer1.jpg|Concept art of Gerome. File:Jer2.jpg|Concept art of Gerome. File:jerome confession.jpg|Gerome confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Jeromeconfession.jpg|Gerome's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters